


I will light myself on fire

by helle (Redpandapenguin)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Borderline Personality Disorder, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Character, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Trans Male Character, theyre all gay yall, this starts out happy but uh. doesnt end out happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redpandapenguin/pseuds/helle
Summary: Vanessa had the perfect life. She found Alexander, and he was happy and he was himself. She had a beautiful girlfriend and a beautiful boyfriend, she thought life couldn't get any better.Sadly, life isn't that perfect.Or: Vanessa has the perfect life, until things from her past come back.





	I will light myself on fire

**Author's Note:**

> tw for misgendering!! not transphobia, just one of the characters doesnt know another ones trans  
> lmao this is more for documenting my stories + stuff than to actually like gain attention n stuff  
> dont feel the need to read this? idk how long it'll end up being but oh well

When Vanessa was 12, her parents died in her car accident. Her sister, Alex, was about to say something when a drunk driver hit the car. She never learned what she was going to say.

Alex didn't die, they just got separated. They got sent to different foster homes.

Vanessa got sent to a foster home with a lovely couple who had a birth daughter named Angi. They ended up adopting her, and she ended up having an amazing teenage life. 

She got into Columbia University, and moved to New York at age 18 with Angi.

About a year after she moved to New York, when she was 19, she started seeing a person with her same blonde, curly, hair, who looked remarkably like her long-lost sister, in her favorite coffee shop near Campus. However, she presumed this person to be a man, so she didn't question it.

One day, however, the man comes up to her. Thinking she was going to be hit on or something, Vanessa prepares ways to let the guy down kindly. He looks sweet, but she's just not interested.

Well, it's more of a "I have 2 significant others" than a "I'm not interested.", but he didn't need to know that.

What she was not expecting was for the man to look puzzled, and say "Nessa?".

At this moment, she realized her suspicions had been right. This person is her sister. 

"Lex!"

She saw Alex's face light up, and she grabbed him and hugged him. They exchanged phone numbers, and agreed to meet up again.

As they kept meeting up, she learned that Alexander is a man, he only likes being called Alexander, that he went to a foster family with a girl name Lily who is his best friend, that he's studying US History at Columbia, and that he's bi.

They slowly become more and more comfortable with each other, eventually getting the the same level of trust as they had when they were kids. She thought that Alexander knew she would never leave him again and that they would always stay at this level of trust, but it took a late-night panic attack to prove that wrong.

She managed to calm him down with tricks she learned from her therapist, but she stil had questions for him. It had been triggered by her leaving, so she immediately assumed he has abandonment issues. She was more than right.

He came clean to her about everything. About his BPD, about his self-harm, his suicide attempts. How when he met Lily he thought she hated him but really she just has selective mutism. How it took 6 hospitalizations to get him good help. 

She finally understood everything. And she was going to help Alexander to the best of her ability.

And she was going to meet Lily while she's at it.


End file.
